


Making a better future

by TeacakeHour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Future, Bitten OC Female - Lynette, But focuses on Stiles a lot too, Dereks pack become Peters., Elementally linked power, F/F, F/M, Family Hale pack feels, Going back in time to change the AU Future, I'll add as things become relevant some stuff is added because of planning., Laura was an accident, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Moon Cycles, More OC's coming, Mpreg, Multi, OC - Hales, OC Female Lead, OC hunter family - Freeform, Power of the Moon, Sane(ish) Peter Hale, Scars, Self harm (For a spell), Slow Burn Steter, There will be a rape in chapter 14, bitten stiles, manpreg, there will be break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacakeHour/pseuds/TeacakeHour
Summary: Lynette a Spark living in the future attempts to go back to the center of it all and change things for the better.Can she keep the people she loves from that time safe? Will all her secrets come out because she is bad at lying and keeping secrets? (Probably)Will she change the future for the better?(My first fic on here. Yay!)





	1. It begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: (Chapter one - Self Harm)
> 
> Authors Note: I don’t own Teen Wolf. I did create Lynette. Please enjoy and comment if you wish. Main characters from TW appear in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Comments and feedback are welcome (Encouraged even!). This is an un-beta-ed read so if you catch any large mistakes I will TRY to fix them xD (Scarlett rose Leithold is the Model I used for Lynette)

One : It begins.

Lynette sighed, she was unhappy with the current state of her world. There was no balance the druids could protect, that had been lost. She wanted to fix it. The things she wanted to do and the peopled she wanted to save guided her choices despite the danger. She needed to look at the center that all this destruction rippled from. She needed to find out and pinpoint which moments to change.

At the center of everything, she found a long-lasting struggle between Werewolves and Hunters. Of course it would be them. The Hales and the Argents. When everything came to a head they swallowed up beacon hills like it was nothing. Townspeople turning on their protectors due to fear. It happened all over after that. It only took three months for the hunters took over. They unleashed tortured and rabid werewolves out into different towns, more in cities claiming they were packs and that no wolf was safe. Fear made the humans follow their lead. 

Neighbours turned on neighbors with tests the hunters provided them with. Taking a picture made their eyes flair.. It wasn’t just the wolves but they were the first to be hunted. Soon it was all supernatural beings. 

It was a sad world to be living in. She had lost her family to it before she’d ever met them. She was entrusted to a pair of magic users as a child as she had been born human. Well.. Magical.. But human. She needed to fix it. And it wasn’t that she didn’t love the parents she got because she did but she wanted her birth parents in her life as well as be able to live without having to be very careful. There wasn’t much to identify magical humans from others and there were debates on if we were out of control of not unlike the ‘Animals.’

So, as it was Lynette was looking around for spells, resources, anything that she could get her hands on about the nature of time travel. It was possible but there were too few accounts of people going back in time with magic and surviving. 

A man named Roderic Hilton had gone back to the times of the Holocaust and if he is to be believed it was to change England giving up as the French had. The speech that Sir Churchill had been so important to the morale that he needed to make sure the people he met the day he decided the public would help him decide were all willing to fight for their country. For their last hope. 

However he had said there were a few snags. He needed to travel to where he needed to be beforehand because while the spell is for taking one back into the past it isn’t a transportation spell. And unless you find a way to blend them with enough power for it... It’s the safer bet to travel ahead. 

Research was also mentioned, making sure you know where you are and who you are meeting was important. Going in blind was what often got people killed depending on the decade. 

She poured over that book until she made sure all her preparation was complete. She couldn’t take anything material with her. Not even clothing. It wouldn’t transport with her as it didn’t belong to the time. 

So she decided that her safest; While wreckless bet was the preserve with the Nemeton. The hunters were still trying to access it as it would grant them a way to power. And let their little traitor of a magic user see where those that were stronger than her were in hiding or in revolt. 

The hypocritical power hungry fucks were going to bleed the lands dry as they looked for power sources, magic and the remaining supernatural… She knew that the last of them would not be killed. They would be enslaved. Those that were weak would be given ‘kinder treatment’ as they were more human. She’d seen it. If she didn’t change things it would take a few hundred years for things to overturn if that. 

So, she traveled to Beacon Hills. She took her Ford EcoSport which had been new in 2018, the color was steel grey. It was handy she had changed the color from bright orange back when she bought it because bright orange was certainly something that would stick out like a sore thumb. 

She had to leave her car in town to make her way into the preserve and let the call of the Nemeton take her with her supplies in a bag. She had only enough for one trip just in case they should find her, the Nemeton or her things and try to follow her. She also threw in some ingredients that she wasn’t going to use that were rare enough it wouldn’t look like an accident that she brought them if her things were uncovered to hide her true purpose for being there. There was little enough in the jars that it looked like she’d used them. Which she had but not on this occasion. 

She’d heard whispers from people that the Nemeton could feel intention and that at times it would resist and other times guide but that it wasn’t impossible to get there. Eventually, you would find a way in. And it had taken the hunters so long to even try to access any of them across the world over she expected to be there a while.

To her surprise, she found it within the hour. Around her, the land felt wrong, with the magic ambiance disrupted it felt hollow. Looking to the Nemeton she walked up to it running her hand along the top of it to get a feel for it. Much darkness had come for it but there was still a light that remained. An innocence there. 

She set everything out. An embroidered tarpe she laid out over the stump with runes embroidered onto it. Runes for Protection, Safe paths, Health, Blessing… She’d made it with anything she felt would help the spell she was about to cast and doing it this way she’d been able to layer her intent and magic in the stitching. It had taken a long time. And a lot of magic. 

“When I leave here the things I sacrifice shall heal you.” She told the Nemeton. “This is my offering to you for the help you could provide of my safe passage through time. I vow to make the land living again with magic and the creatures that once lived within.” She started her offering and her promise. She took her clothing off and said a spell to make them decompose into the ground. Underneath she had a number of white markings that had been prepared for the spell. Some were words of power from languages long forgotten by the masses. Her hand shook a little as she pointed the knife towards herself. “I pledge my beauty and my sight to you.” She frowned and then swallowed. “Not just the sight I see but the power of sight. Of the future and the past.” She confirmed. “I gift this to you in the form of my blood.” She then swallowed and pointed the knife to her left eye. 

She shrieked in pain as she pushed it into her eye. Roderick had given up his ability to procreate and his telekinesis to another Nemeton in Nottingham. The one that hadn’t used the Nemeton to help guide them ended up a specter. And while they had been able to complete their initial mission of preventing the actual war from the cold war. It had taken a lot more effort to be noticed and then believed as they were seen as a poltergeist there to curse them for a long while. 

Chanting she wiped the knife on the side of the Nemeton into one of the Knotts and let the tree make its choice. She felt faint and the pain was unbearable but she pushed through chanting as she felt the plants choice. A wave of reassuring warmth fell over her and she gasped out as it all bled into her eye. It burned and burned until finally it no longer hurt. A shuddering breath steadied her as she took the moonstone she needed and held it as she waited for the moon to appear it’s strongest. 

Once her stone was shining with the power of the light from the moon she began reciting the spell that would allow her to travel. The tarpe beneath her began to shine as it activated to help her. She bowed to the moon as it was her element. It was the only tie she knew to her family. They were all taken by the moon. She passed out at the crescendo of the spell as the other two had detailed in their accounts and she was gone from her time destined to change another. 

[](https://imgur.com/cJ5zgbu)


	2. Night in the woods pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is Stiles convincing Scott to go into the woods to find the other half of a dead body. Which we naturally find out is Laura Hales later on. (It’s written just as it happens in the tv show. Word for word. And then skipping to when they were meant to separate but in this, they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Also, don't expect fast posting. I just wrote a few chapters at a time and I'm excited so I'm posting the second chapter today. I promise I am not this reliable normally. xD I will aim for one chapter every week or two.

Two: Night in the Woods pt 1

 

It all started with a dead body in two pieces. Well, Actually that is a lie... But this is where it started for a couple of teens looking for a body in the woods. 

Ringing out at far too late a time two of the most unmanly screams rang out into the night. 

Two teens on the porch one holding his bat up shocked and scared, the other hanging down from where he got himself caught on vines on the roof. 

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” The tan teen with an uneven jaw demanded. 

“Well, you weren’t answering your phone!” Stiles said holding his hands up as if the next natural step was to climb through the window. Or in this case, attempt to. “Why do you have a bat?” He added gesturing to the offending object. 

“I thought you were a predator..” The other said back as if it were the most obvious explanation. Which, Yeah it was. 

“A pre??” He scoffed and then sighed. “Look I know it’s late but you gotta hear this, So my dad leaves 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called and they’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon police department and even state police.” The teen with a short buzz cut says still hanging upside down and swaying slightly as he tried to impart how cool this all was. 

“For what?” The other damned not impressed with the late night visit from his friend. 

“Two joggers found a body in the woods!” Stile smirked and then bent up so he could attempt to free himself from his current hanging position. He did so with little effort and landed safely on two feet. 

“A dead body?” The teen in the red hoodie asked.

“No a body of water.” Stiles snarked with a serious expression. “Yes dumbass a dead body.” Stiles backed up after a moment of silence and he climbed up onto the porch. In the light of the moon, he looked far too pale with a plenty of moles dotted around. 

“You mean like murdered?” The teen questioned. 

“No one knows yet, just that is was a girl probably in her twenties.” Stiles tried to say in a nonchalant manner. 

“Well hang on… If they found the body then what are they looking for?” 

With far too much Glee Stiles continued. “Well, that’s the best part... They only found half..”

The tan-skinned teen's eyebrows high fived his hairline at that. 

Nodding the pale teen named Stile smiled. “We’re going.” 

\---

And they did. 

“Are we seriously doing this?” Scott asked.

“You’re the one always bitching that nothing happens in this town..” Stiles said in a breathy voice. 

“I was trying to get a good night's sleep before tryouts tomorrow.” Scott defended despite knowing that it was true he’d said that. But nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills.

“Right because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort” Stiles hit him with some snark because he didn’t want his friend too disappointed. 

“No, because.. I’m playing this year.” “In fact, I’m making first line.” He said proudly. He really believed it and was determined to make it become a reality.

“Ayye that’s the spirit, everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one..” He hit again knowing that it probably just rolls off his pal like water off a duck's back. He was a hard one to make change his mind. 

“Just outta curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?” Scott asked with a sigh.

“Huh... I didn’t even think about that.” Stiles said unsure, dread setting in. Flashlight moving about as he tried to see ahead.

\---

 

This is where the change comes in ;D

\---

This where Lynette changed things. This is what she needed to do.

She ran up to the teen boys naked and disheveled. She didn’t know what to do, what to say but she’d fallen a few times in the dark so she looked a little disheveled. “Please.” She pleaded. 

Scott gaped and had no idea where to look so he looked at the ground. “Uhm,” He reached for his inhaler not expecting his night to turn out like this. 

Stiles gaped and took his jacket off and held it out to her trying to keep his eyes on her face because; holy fuck!

Both teens were bright red and almost speechless. 

Lynette pulled the jacket to her and laid it so it covered her from the front. 

Scott sighed. “Stiles.. We gotta take her to your dad.” He said, the voice of reason as always. 

Stiles sighed and nodded seeing the need for that. “You’re right.. So my dad is the Sheriff he’ll help you.” He told her as they started to make their way back to his jeep when they all heard the growl. 

Lynette bit her lower lip, All she knew is that Scott couldn’t be changed because then things would turn out the way they had before. She held onto the teen's hoodie and moved a little closer something she imagined looked like she might be slightly afraid. It would leave Stiles as the better option for the wolf to bite. And it would get their destiny’s on track sooner than they had done last time. 

They all ran when they saw the wolf. 

Stiles tripped and while they did turn back for him because they needed to the wolf bit into him. 

Stiles screamed but the pain was almost taking his consciousness and soon he needed to take more breaths than scream. He felt a panic coming on.

Lynette dropped the jacket and picked up a branch. It wouldn’t be the best but she needed to make it so Scott didn’t get bitten. She hit Scott over the head with it catching him and lowering him to the ground to knock him out. She’ll say he fell. She was glad she was out of Stiles view and then slowly moved closer to them. 

She moved and pet the wolf’s ears a moment and tried to put warm and good feelings into it. It turned and growled at her moving and then she had been bitten too. 

She didn’t move, scream nor did she smell scared. “We will come visit.” She promised. And then added. “You don’t want to bite that one.” She pointed to Scott. “Your third Beta can be Derek.” She told him and then went to Tend to the bitten teen.

Using her magic she sealed their wounds. She pulled the jacket to her and waited for them to wake up.

Stiles was first.


	3. Night in the Woods pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A continuation from the last Chapter.
> 
> Comments are valued and give fuzzy feelings xD
> 
> If there are mistakes sorry, I will try to fix them. :D
> 
> I hope you are enjoying reading this fiction. I am enjoying writing it.

Three: Night in the woods pt 2

He groaned as he sat up and held his side where he felt pain but now was only a torn two layers of clothing. 

Lynette looked up from where she was sat and smiled at him. “You’re awake.” She said and then stood keeping the jacket over herself and frowned. “This one.. Hit his head.” She told him and then frowned and looked around. “We.. We should leave.. But I.. I wasn’t sure where the way out was and.. Well I couldn’t leave one of you here to get eaten.” She told him.

Stiles smiled and sighed nodding going to Scott and shook him a little smiling when he began to rouse. “Hey are you ok?” He asked. “Did you hit your head?” He asked him and then sighed. “Focus on my fingers.” He said trying to look into his eyes to see how they focused. 

Lynette helped him up and traced a healing rune over his back which would heal his concussion. 

Scott blinked and shook his head taking a deep breath. “I feel.. Fine.. And you’re holding up two fingers.” He smiled.

Stiles tilted his hand nodding. His pupils had reacted normally, well that he could tell he wasn’t a doctor. “Okay let's get you to my dad and get grounded for all of time.” He grimaced. 

Lynette frowned but followed the pair out to his jeep and smiled at the powder blue Jeep she’d read about. 

Scott got into the passenger seat and Stiles looked for something that Lynette could add to her Jacket covering but the most he could manage was some ripe gym stuff so he didn’t dare give that to her. 

Lynette shivered as the cold was getting to her and got into the back, strapping in the best she could without flashing the pair. It was catching up to her how embarrassing the encounter had been because gosh, she didn’t want either of them thinking of her sexually. And just knowing they’d seen her was gross. 

Scott seemed to be coming out of his shock. “What the hell was that?” He asked after a couple minutes on the road. They were going to where the police had parked so they could help the girl they found. 

“I.. I’m not sure. It looked like a wolf.” Lynette said and then frowned. “Or.. A big.. Animal anyway..” She sighed glad that they couldn’t hear her lie. Or at least not yet. 

Stiles frowned. “Whatever it is.. It’s still out there.” He told them and was going to say something else but they got to where they needed. 

The sheriff was looking over a map of the area when he saw light flooding in from behind him. He turned to find his sons jeep and of course he’d come. But he thought he’d find him sneaking around if he was going to turn up.. Something must be wrong.

He walked over to the jeep watching the teens get out because yup, there was the partner in crime too. 

Stiles rubbed the back of his head and neck and frowned. “Hey daddio..” He said awkwardly. “Before you get mad..” He said and frowned because yeah his dad was already mad. “We were in the woods by the sign and we found a girl.” He said. 

The sheriff hesitated in his tracks. “You found.. Alive?” He asked shocked and looked at the jeep more seriously and sure enough, there was someone in the back. 

Scott nodded. “Yeah she ran up to us asking for help. She was naked. Uh.. Well.. Still…. Is.” He blushed a little and avoided any eye contact.

The sheriff nodded and then turned. “I need an emergency blanket over here.” He shouted and then approached the girl who had opened the back door to get out. 

Lynette realized that she was now in the middle of a murder investigation as either a suspect, victim or she could be her own case. Either way she was going to be pleading memory loss due to trauma. She didn’t say anything she clutched the jacket to her and tried to think.

Noah Stilinski took the emergency blanket and wrapped it around the thin blonde girl. There was something familiar about her but he couldn’t tell what. Between her dark eyebrows and pale mole dotted skin and a slight dip in her chin, he couldn’t link all of her features to any one person. Had she not had the dip in her chin he’d have thought she was related to Claudia. 

“Now, we’re going to take you to the station and ask a few questions..” He said in a soothing tone making her smile a little. He didn’t know what she had been through the scar going through her left eye and the discoloration showed she had been attacked before a long while ago at the looks of it and he hoped they’d be able to find who she was and where she belonged. 

 

He turned on the boys. “I hope you both know you’re still grounded. Two weeks, no tv, no allowance, no phone privileges unless it’s an emergency.. That goes for your too Scott and your mom will agree if not think of more.” He told them.

Scott gasped. “You can’t do that..” He said outraged.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah what about finding the girl maybe saving her?” He asked gesturing to Lynette. 

Noah glared. “Despite helping her you were somewhere you weren’t meant to be because you listened into my call Stiles. And you’re sneaking out after your curfew. You’re lucky this is all I am enforcing.” 

Stiles knew when to back off so he nodded. “Okay..” 

Noah sighed. “Lawrence.. Come escort my boy back home and drop off Scott for me please.” He asked the deputy he called for and watched him escort them off. He turned to the girl and smiled leading her to his own vehicle and made sure that he had a female Deputy with him just in case being alone with a man was in any way upsetting for her. He was the sheriff but that wouldn’t matter to someone if they had been abused, kidnapped or any similar circumstances but it was also likely that she has taken something and ventured into the woods... Whatever he story was they would find out in due course.


	4. Mystery Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, Lynette Spills many many secrets. And Stiles goes along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hospital examination for rape. Not detailed but mentioned.
> 
> Hi! I hope you liked this Chapter. It looks like I get time at the weekends to write and I just get excited and post early xD
> 
> Comments are welcomed. :D

Four : Mystery Girl

Back at the station, The Sheriff questioned the girl. After not getting very much information out of her as she claimed that she didn’t remember anything. He resorted to letting her bloodwork and any other physical evidence speak for her. She was taken to the hospital to get her blood work done and also have a physical examination. They didn’t have rape kits in such a small area but they worked with the hospital and trusted their judgment. 

Lynette didn’t like having to be examined for rape but she couldn’t turn around and say it didn’t happen if she was trying to claim memory loss. So she went with it hoping that the karma she got for wasting police time and funds wouldn’t be too negative. Once she had got through all the testing the sheriff got the results. 

He’d sent a female deputy over with some clothes for her and they were sending her for a psychological evaluation but due to the backlog in the mental health system, she wouldn’t be able to be seen for a few months. They’d considered placing her in a foster home but they weren’t sure of her age or anything about her, if she was a flight risk or if someone was looking for her. Or even if she was connected to their half a dead body case... 

After some deliberation and considering the fact she hadn’t acted in fear of men nor was she raped or had any sexual contact recently from the reports he decided she would have the spare room and Stiles would keep an eye on her for him. She seemed around his age so it wasn’t a bad Idea to get the school to give her a general knowledge test and place her in one of the years. 

It was already past midnight when he took the girl to his home but he made her a sandwich and showed her the spare room that had Stiles old single bed in it and a few too many boxes in there but it would do for the night and then they’d clear it out. 

“Thank you, Sheriff.” She smiled at him and then stared off passed him a little before refocusing on him and she gave him another smile before going into the room.

Noah hoped she was going to be alright. She seemed a nice enough girl. Lost but nice. If she was a part of the case he was looking into he hoped that they found who they needed or that she remembered before they got away.

The next day……

Stiles woke up early panting and sweaty dreaming of the night before. He rubbed his face and groaned. He’d actually spent all night researching about lycanthropy and werewolf lore. He was sure that was what he was now. 

He went to the bathroom, had a shower and tried to wake himself up with coffee as he looked at one of the documents he had printed off but not had the chance to look at before he gave up for the night. He did want to be able to tell Scott everything and if he was half asleep it wouldn’t come out right. 

Lynette walked down the stairs wearing a black dungaree skirt which came to mid-thigh with a white t-shirt with pink cuffs that came down just above her elbow. She also wore skin colored tights with a pair of blue converse. It was all from the few bits that Karen Larson the female deputy had given her the night before. She'd tied her hair up into a messy bun. Getting used to only seeing through one eye was going to be hard to get used to as was their eventual wolfy powers. 

“Morning.” She greeted the caffeinated teen as she entered the kitchen. 

Stiles grunted and reached for his cup taking another sip before it clicked. He looked up and blinked turning red a moment. “Uh, morning? Why are you…” he began. 

The sheriff walked into the kitchen with a case file. “She is staying with us. Actually, we're coming to school to request a general testing to see what grade we should place her in…” he said and then smiled. “Be nice to her and take care of her for me Stiles.” he said and then added. “We need to give you a name..” he told the blond. 

Lynette blinked and then smiled a bit. “Alright... Lay the choices on me.” she told them. It would be strange to go by another name but she wasn't going to mind. 

Noah smiled thinking about it. “Sydney? Lauren? Jenny?” he suggested. 

Stiles frowned not really liking those names for the girl in front of her. “Dorothy? You know because you're lost?” he suggested.

Lynette nodded and then sighed. “Alright. We got time for omelets?” she asked the pair. 

Both nodded and so she began cracking eggs before adding different vegetables and poured it into the pan. She then chopped some bacon and fried it in a secondary pan for a bit of meat and crunch. Once it was cooked she cut it into three and added the bacon before placing it in front of the others. She only took as much as she had for herself because she and Stiles were now werewolves. 

She actually had to broach the subject for that actually. 

“Can I ride with Stiles to School?” she asked Noah who nodded but he would have to be there for her. 

“I still need to go in and register you which might be difficult with so little information but we are looking through missing persons.. And we believe you to be 17 or 18..”

Lynette frowned and then sighed a little. “I'm not sure.” she told them hoping that not too many more questions would come up. She'd have to cast a spell to make her heart rate steady around wolves. 

In the jeep she turned to Stiles who was babbling about Scott and school. 

Lynette sighed. “We were bitten by a werewolf last night..” she told him a matter of factly. “At least that is the only thing it could have been.” she told him and then chewed on her lower lip. “Don't tell me you don't believe me. I saw the paper you were reading this morning.” she told him hoping he saw the truth in her voice. 

Stiles swallowed and sighed nodding. “I had hoped I dreamed it.” he said honestly and then frowned a bit. “You were bitten too?” he asked her and then shook his head pulling up into space at the school.

She nodded. “Yes and we shouldn't tell anyone what we think.” she told him and then looked over at him. “But.. Before you jump to conclusions.. I don't think that the wolf… was evil or anything. It listened to me when I told it not to bite Scott.” she explained to him not telling him she also explained why.. 

“Maybe.. I can't really keep much from my best bud… and maybe you're just a wolf whisperer?” he said and laughed. 

“Scott and I are in our last year..our first class is Science.. I'll meet you at lunch okay?” he asked her getting out. 

Lynette nodded and then looked around. “Alright. Meet you at lunch,” she told him getting out. She didn't have a bag or anything but she was sure she could borrow some paper and a pen for the first day unless it was just the test today and then her schooling would commence the next day but she was sure she would find out. 

In the office, she sat and waited as the principal and sheriff talked about her stay and schooling. She tuned in and out with her hearing and wondered when she would gain control of her ears.

She was then taken to an empty room with the principal and explained what she was to do. Fill out everything she knew and if she didn't know that was alright and she could take as long as she liked. 

Nodding she filled it out with Dorothy as her name and frowned. “Should I put Stilinski for the last name as I am staying with them or just leave it blank?” she asked.

The principal frowned but nodded. He supposed it worked for now. 

Everything was laid out into piles by subject. Some of it she flew through some she needed to think about and the rest she either didn't remember or it had become obsolete when she went to school. 

After completing most of what she could she handed it in. It was an hour until lunch now. Looking around she wandered the halls wondering how she could convince Stiles not to kill Peter and convince Peter not to go on a rampage or convince Stiles to see the morally grey area of being insane and violently angry. There was only so much she would be able to do with healing as the cranium and mind were a very complex network but it could be done.. 

She needed to pay a visit to Deaton… She had an hour before lunch… She could get across town in that time.. And back. Maybe.. Knocking on the door to Stiles classroom after spending a few minutes looking for him she smiled. “Sorry sir.. I need to just grab something from Stiles.”

Of course Coach Finstock had heard about her and nodded. “Go ahead.” he told her letting Stiles and her step into the hall. 

“Are you ok?” he asked her. 

“I need to run an errand and I don't know the bus routes and I don't have a car.. So I was wondering if I could borrow your jeep or if you could tell me where the bus stop was or if you could drive me and sneak out?” she suggested and shrugged. “It kind of has to do with our whole wolfy business.. And.. I think.. I might have been something before I was bitten and before I forgot.” she told him. 

Stiles didn't know what to say about that but he sure as hell wasn't letting her drive. He nodded and popped his head around the door. “Sorry coach I have to take Dorothy home… she isn't feeling well and might be remembering stuff so we might get to the police station too.” 

The coach nodded and then shooed him off with his hands. 

Lynette grinned. “Thank you.” she told him hugging him tightly arms around his neck and she pulled him along.

Stiles got into his jeep and strapped turning to the blond in the passenger seat doing the same. “Where are we going?” 

“The vet clinic.” she told him. “I remember some stuff but your dad will never believe it. I am a spark. A magic user.” she told him before adding. “I think you are one too.” 

Stiles was honestly baffled. “How come you know so much but don't know your own name?” he asked her. 

Lynette shook her head. “Maybe what I am is more pressing than who.. And it came back first. I don't know.. But if that is true I imagine… I imagine that if it's important to my survival… It would come first.” she shrugged.” I'm not a brain genius.” she shrugged. 

Stiles nodded taking her answer at face value for now. 

Lynette smiled knowing that Stiles would figure her out far sooner than she would like but she needed him to learn and she needed those ingredients. 

Entering in the front of the vet clinic she smiled. “Excuse me..” she announced herself and waited for an answer. She could feel the mountain Ash barrier from where she stood. 

A tall Broad shouldered black man walked in from the back and studied them upon sight. “Hello. What can I do for you?” he asked. 

Lynette thought a moment. “I need cured mistletoe, mountain Ash, foxglove powder and one tear of a specter.” she told him. 

Deatons eyes went wide for a moment and he frowned. “You're making a healing spell..” he said and frowned. “But you seem powerful enough to do that on your own..” 

Lynette shrugged. “Using a basic healing spell while having the gift of healing if used with an element of the person you're healing it can be more powerful up to three and four times.” she told him. “The reason I am trying to get a powerful healing spell as this is because the person I'm trying to heal needs to be healed mentally. And that can be tricky.” 

Deaton frowned. “And why would you do that?” he asked. 

She smiled. “Other than to be nice.. He is my Alpha.” she told him. “And from what I can tell about his history… There will be bloodshed reaching far beyond who is guilty if he isn't stopped. This will help the valence without setting a few things in motion.” she told him. 

Stiles frowned and looked at her. “You don't have memory loss do you?” he asked her. 

Lynette sighed. “No. I know a few things. And turned up in the woods and got bitten instead of Scott but so did you and we have to go heal our alpha or he will try and kill the people responsible for burning his family alive.” she told him. “If we can heal him.. He will stay alpha and hopefully go the police route. And if not we will resist him and make him see sense.” she sighed. 

Deaton raised his eyebrows in mild interest. “Alright. I shall give you the items. But know that resisting your alpha will be a lot more difficult than in theory.” 

Lynette smirked. “I've had practice.” she chuckled lightly. 

Deaton smiled a bit. “Alright.” he said in a slightly disbelieving tone and went back to get her things. He put it into a bag one he used for medicine for the animals and then handed it over the counter. 

Lynette smiled at him and then took Stiles arm. “Come on I'll tell you everything on the way to the long term care ward.” getting into the car she strapped in and settled in to explain. 

“A lot of people in the future die needlessly because of the events that unfolded in just a few years here.” she explained and then sighed. “Here is the history of the here and now. Kate Argent seduced Derek Hale as a minor and got Intel on his home. She seduced Mr. Harris the chemistry teacher asking what chemicals to burn stone. And then she slutted her way around covering up her tracks. People who are still living in Beacon Hills. In that house where werewolves and humans. Adults and children.” she told him.” Derek and Laura Hale got held back at school for detention I think and Peter Hale survived with heavy burning but has been in a cóma for 6 years.” she told him. 

“He killed Laura Hale the half body in the woods and his niece.”

The car stopped suddenly off to the side. “Hold on slow down what now?” he asked. 

“He has been slowly healing but is insane. Laura came back because he declared revenge against the Argents and with power close and pack that left him to rot he killed her in an insane rage. Now he is healing faster but his mind will still be impaired and driven by hate. He bit us because he needed a stable pack. Pack brings strength and family.” she told Him. “Laura Hale abandoned her pack member and what he did was well within the laws of pack politics but usually not done as its frowned upon for being archaic.” she told him before adding. “That is if he killed her… The Argents have often left half bodies laying around as warnings and Peter is insane… and power of Alpha can pass through bloodline to the family member most eligible..” she explained. “If I can heal Peter.. Our Alpha I can stop him from bloodshed and Setting the hunters off.” 

Stiles tried to get through everything and made a list. “Alright so.. You're from the future and came back to help. Our alpha might be a murderer and is for sure insane but it might be hunters who seem really racist…” frowning he nodded a bit. “Got it.”


	5. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving writing this. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Leaving comments and kudos and anything are all lovely.
> 
> If there are mistakes tell me, please.
> 
> This is un-beta-ed.

Five: Alpha

Stiles looked at the long-term care facility from the parking lot and turned to Lynette. “So… You really think you can help the guy?” he asked. 

Lynette nodded. “I do.” 

“How likely do you think Kate killed Laura over Peter?”

Lynette sighed. “Sadly only 20 percent. But... I'm 100 percent certain that if he had been saner he wouldn't have killed her and that pack law. Supernatural law…. Covers this and it was supernaturally legal but heavily frowned upon.” 

Stiles nodded and sighed. “So… We give him another chance... And if we can make it so it seemed like Kate killed her?”

Lynette shrugged. “Maybe. We'll see.” she smiled. “I… Can't kill him. He… Bites Lydia so that he can come back to life since he awakens her Banshee powers… I'm already telling you too much and it wouldn't be horrible to awaken her but if he doesn't awaken her he doesn't come back.. And we need him.” she told Stiles seriously. “There are a few things I can't tell you because they involve you,” she explained. 

Stiles nodded and then looked at the facility again. “So Peter does something in the future we need him around for… I can accept that.” he said and then rolled his shoulders. “Let's go see our alpha.”

Lynette smiled brightly at him and she sighed hoping that she could keep some secrets. Honestly, she felt that it was necessary that she keep some things secret even if the situation at hand needed to be dealt with, with all avenues of knowledge. 

Stiles led the way asking to visit Peter Hale. Being led to the room they thanked the nurse at the front desk. 

Stiles looked at Lynette who nodded. They could both feel the connection. They were new wolves with power just awakening. It had been a little hint in the back of their minds but with proximity, it was growing. For Lynette, it was alive and vibrant and steady. 

She walked over and smiled a bit placing her hand over his. She swallowed and took her pieces out cutting her hand pressing her blood into the container and mixed them all before she painted a pattern with her finger on the back of her hand. Taking a stone she powered with the moon the night before she paused to assure him. “I… Want to help alpha. Please allow me to.” She said placing her hand to his forehead. Her eyes glowed beta yellow as the mark dried on her hand. She pulled her hand back after a moment the impression of her handprint was left on his forehead until it melted into his skin. The moonstone shining in the other hand.

Peter had been immobile the entire time and all of a sudden he had Lynette against the wall red eyes shining as he glared. “What did you do?” he demanded. 

Stiles flashed his eyes his claws popped and his features changed. He advanced on the alpha but he just reached a handout and held him. 

Lynette swallowed. She was afraid but she only initially. “I healed you Alpha….” she told him. 

Peter blinked and pulled back frowning shocked. “You… You did..” he smiled a little and then dove back in nuzzling along her neck and petting her hair. “Thank you.”

Lynette leaned into the touch and she smiled. “Peter.. This is Stiles. The boy you bit. He helped get the ingredients. We want to help you in your revenge but we hope you will look at an alternative to bloodshed. I have some information about it.” she told him and then added. “I know you buried her other half... But you need to tell Derek you didn't mean it or he might assume it was on purpose.” she frowned. “He is not the happy go lucky child you once knew.” 

Peter sighed and nodded pulling Stiles into a half hug scent marking him as well. Making a few rumbling calming growls to help him calm down. It worked but it took a minute. 

Stiles blinked shocked but he leaned into the touch. He smelled amazing and it was hard for Stiles to resist. “I'm not down for killing people.” he said. “Unless they are coming after us actively.” he amended. 

Lynette smiled at the scene before stretching and she chuckled. “If you heal your burns do it slowly. People will ask about it if you do it all at once.” she reminded. “We'll get the nurse arrested.” she added. 

Peter frowned but he nodded. “Derek won't want to chase after her either” he agreed to hold off and plan. They seemed smart and with a magic user, he had a lot more to work with. 

Stiles smiled. “So, we can get back to school now because I'm meant to be in… Maths now.” he told her. 

Lynette nodded. “Alright. Peter.. I'll try get Derek or maybe you can talk to him but either way the full moon is Friday and we need to learn Control.”

Peter nodded. “You're doing well so far.” he complimented. “I have chosen good strong Betas. I am proud of you.” he told them. 

Stiles smiled and then nodded a bit. He felt the praise overwhelm him with a giddy sense of happiness. 

She smiled at the others giving them a smile. “You chose well. And remember what I said about Scott. The bite won't reject him but he rejects the bite.” she sighed. “And his mate is an Argent. Allison. She doesn't know about the supernatural and Chris is a good man. But his wife would try to kill any wolf trying to get near her daughter.” she said seriously. 

Peter scowled at the mention of an Argent and nodded. “I'm glad I didn't bite him then. It's better to leave him human so the family won't try to kill him. If they are mates they will be attracted to one another. And he would become her anchor. Which would be dangerous.”

But also Peter didn't feel like he could trust a beta who would stay with an argent after finding out what the family did to them. An alliance perhaps.. Because hunters when not homicidal could be useful when the supernatural stepped out of line and attempted to make too much trouble. 

Lynette pursed her lips. “In the future… because of certain... Events... The death of Kate Argent being one of them.. Gerard Argent directs those loyal to him to torture wolves and releases them in major cities. Allowing them to murder and be seen so that the world was made to panic and neighbors to turn on one another. It became common to shoot on sight.” she shrugged. “Not giving any specific details unless you fall into doing the same thing anyway... I will give up information as it becomes relevant. If that is alright alpha.”

 

Peter sighed and then nodded. “But if I feel we are in danger I will demand you tell me about the situation.” He told her.

Lynette nodded. “Sounds fair enough.” She agreed happy that she wouldn’t have to lie and he had asked no questions that required it. She didn’t have the heartbeat thing down yet.

“My name is Lynette.” She added and saw her Alpha’s eyes slitting a little looking at her suspiciously for a moment before he sighed and waved them off. “I will come to the Stilinski household tonight.” He told them. “Derek will be visiting soon. He usually does. I’ll awaken to him.”

With nods, the pair left. Stiles contemplating what he’d gotten himself into when he dragged Scott to the Woods and Lynette pleased with the turn of events.

Stiles drove back to the high school there was only half an hour left of the break but it was enough to grab something to eat. He was pretty much on autopilot so he didn’t drop Lynette home. He was still curious about her and the whole wolfiness thing but he also felt familiar with her. Even before they werewolves. He’d actually caught a glimpse of a naked girl but there wasn’t anything much but panic on his part. 

He might be in lust with Lydia Martin or whatever it was; which he realized suddenly that it had been less of a pull for him. He liked her and she was pretty but he no longer wanted to has 3 babies named Alannah, Mathias, and Sylvia with her. Stopping the car again, parked in the school lot he took a deep breath looking to Lynette. “Okay, so mini freak out. My ten year plan to get Lydia Martin to marry me and have three kids..” He said blinking.

The blonde chuckled and then leaned over to hug him but pulled back. “Because that was an adolescent crush and you must have met your mate at some point... Now you just need to figure out who it is. Your wolf will know. They’ll smell better, look better, you’ll be crushing like a loon, and they will want you back.” She smirked a little bit. 

Stile blinked nodding. “Got it.” Biting his lower lip he swallowed. 

Lynette chuckled. “Oh, and when you have sex your Knott with pop and if you’re not careful about the moon cycles..” She began but Scott was coming towards them with a pretty black haired girl.

“We can continue this conversation later. Scott and the girl he likes are coming over.” She hoped she didn’t have to remind him she was from a hunter family.

Stiles turned around so fast he would have cracked his neck if he were still human as it was he twitched but that was all.

Lynette got out and gave a small shy wave to both of them. If she were honest she understood werewolf Scott’s lack of walls against her. She felt completely harmless well currently. “Hi. I’m Dorothy.” She greeted them. “Well that is the name Stiles gave me for now anyway.” She shrugged lightly.

Allison was a sweet looking girl with long black hair, pale skin and eyes as large as Scotts not nearly as puppy like but she certainly looked sweet an innocent. “Hi.” She said back a little shy but happy to be making friends.

Stiles smiled and slung his arm around Scott. “Soooo, How’d you two meet?” He asked in a teasing manner. 

Scott and Allison both blushed a little but Scott just shook him off. “I gave her a pen in Math. She’d been borrowing from Lydia until they went to different classes. I told her she could keep it and asked her to come to lunch with me.”

Stiles was impressed. Scott had a lot more balls than he’d thought. “We haven’t eaten yet Dorothy wasn’t feeling well.” He said.

Lynette cleared her throat. “Girl stuff... He drove me home and then to the store once I.. Uh.. Found out what it was.” She admitted the embarrassing situation hiding any lie she could be telling. Which she was. 

Allison frowned in understanding. “That sucks, Do you need any Painkillers? I have some in my bag.” She said reaching for them already.

Lynette shook her head. “I took some already.” She smiled. “But thank you SO much for asking.” She put the punctuation on the word SO because having a period without painkillers for her and some other women was just... Death.

Stiles and Scott stood there awkwardly for a bit but Stiles skipped over the awkwardness of period pain. They only had each other for a long time so dealing with a girls time of the month even talking about it would be new and embarrassing to them. Lynette couldn’t blame them for that but she knew it was nothing to be cagey about and she’d try making it a normal talk because no one should be ashamed of their natural bodily functions.. Just not over food.

Scott smiled. “So lunch.?” He asked them which Lynette nodded at. “Sure.” She replied. “Did you both eat?” She asked Scott and Allison.

Allison nodded. “Yeah but we can talk while you eat. Also, Lydia saw you and wanted to know about your styling because she loved it even though she said your stuff was a little hand me down... Her words, not mine.” She said worrying that she may be offended. “But I mean it’s understandable. Also... A lot of people are talking about you. Just ignore them.” She said sweetly.

Lynette frowned but nodded. “It’s probably not a secret that I was found out in the middle of the woods naked and not remembering and being blind in one eye with a scar all probably make me a suspicious person but also someone with a lot of mystery. They’re going to come up with a thousand theories and set their minds on what they think.” She shrugged slightly. “It happens.”


	6. Bets are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene at lunch with an invite to bowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a one shot at the same time as this. I don't know why I did it and honestly it's so ridiculous because I don't keep to a lot of things but anyway here is the chapter wish me luck that I get things done.

Six: Bets are Made

In the cafeteria, Allison and Scott went ahead to the ‘popular table’ where Lydia, Jackson, and Danny were sat. Stiles was doing a double take. Lynette leaned over as they went down the line getting their food. “Lydia becomes a great friend to you down the line. This is just the beginning. Also, you’re going to have to pay for two meals... I still don’t have any money.” She smiled. “I’ll go to the library. You’ll find me there after classes end for the day.” She told him. 

Stiles nodded and sighed. “Alright. But Jackson is an ass so don’t be surprised if he drops some comments.” 

Lynette nods. “Alright.” She said but she would give as good as it got to defend Stiles if necessary. Walking to the table Lynette sat next to Allison who was opposite Scott leaving the spot next to Scott for Stiles. She smiled at Lydia who moved from her relaxed position holding Jackson's hand in hers to greet her. “Hey.” She smiled brightly at her. “I really like the way you Styled your outfit. We should all go shopping some time.” She told her. 

Lynette grinned and then nodded. “Yeah, Sure. If I can I will definitely come shopping. I have to Ask Mr. Stilinski first.” She admitted.

Lydia raised a perfect eyebrow but nodded. “He’ll let you.” She assured. He was kind and she was sure he’d agree she needed a proper wardrobe. 

Stiles smiled happy that they were getting along. He was shoveling fries into his mouth.

Lydia didn’t look impressed by that but she didn’t say anything.

Danny was looking at his phone but looked up every now and then to not be too rude.

Lydia smiled. “So, Jackson was going to take me bowling tomorrow night. You guys should come. Make it a double or maybe triple date.” She said looking between Lynette and Stiles before adding. “Or if you have a guy Danny all four of us can go out. And if he’s online or anything trying him out in the middle of a group would be the best thing.” She said sweetly.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes a little. “Maybe.”

Lynette sighed a little and then looked to Stiles. She so didn’t want to go on a date with Stiles and Stiles seemed to mirror her expression. 

Jackson huffed. “Why are you inviting them? They probably can’t even bowl.” He said impudently. 

Scoot frowned. “I can bowl. I’ll probably win.” He said talking a big game Stiles baffled because he knows that Scott has never been bowling since they were small. 

Lynette smiled. “I can bowl.” She spoke up and then added. “How about we bet on it?” She asked him.

Danny leaned forward more interested now. “Well if we’re betting I have to come.” He smirked. “This oughta be good.” He chuckled.

Jackson smirked. “Alright. Let's see… If I win… You have to get my lunch for me for a week. Paying for it and carrying it to the table. As well as bowing to me in greeting.” He chuckled.

Lynette thought about it. “Deal. If I win… You have to be nice to Stiles and Scott. And You have to buy Lydia, Me and Allison Ice cream on Sundays for three weeks.” She told him and looked to Lydia. “Then we can have sort of.. A girly day and get to know each other outside of school..” She said hoping that was a good idea.

Lydia and Allison nodded and looked at Jackson. 

Lynette smirked. “It’s on. Tomorrow night... 7 pm?” She suggested. “We can grab food there too.”

Danny snorted a bit and smiled. They weren’t the most impressive stakes but seeing Jackson be nice to Stiles and Scott would be something he’d pay to see. 

“How long do I have to be nice to them?” He asked gesturing to the pair.

Lynette smirked. “A month.” She said hoping that after the month being nice to them would come naturally. Not the most conventional way of making friends but it would work.

Stiles snickered behind his fries and then nodded. 

Lydia looked at the pair and sat back again. She looked like she was trying to love match them which wouldn’t be good for either of them. But Lydia didn’t know it was a terrible idea.

After lunch, Stiles and the others went to class while Lynette went to the library.

She browsed the different bookshelves and took out a book on moon cycles. Taking it to one of the tables. After asking to borrow some paper she wrote down the cycles for the next year so that she could give Stiles a copy too. She ran through the list of spells in her mind that might help with focus, control and anything else but short of getting tattoo’s which would be very hard now… Blowtorch and all. She shivered at the thought.

But what she could do was place the runes on a tarpe like she had before, circle them in mountain ash… Wait, no… she wouldn’t be able to break it. Making a tarpe to focus them wouldn’t help but for the meditation, but it wouldn’t help during the full moon unless Peter or Derek had something to hold them. She’d still make it just in case.

After making a few copies she folded them up to hand out later.


	7. Seven: Stiles gets a Sex talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any bad spelling please point it out and I'll correct it!
> 
> I'd love to see some comments and see how you're liking things so far.
> 
> Also sorry for posting late. A lot of my project deadlines ended up getting the jump on me. <3 Who knew that Fashion Design L5 would be so intensive.

Seven: Stiles gets a sex talk!

At home, Stiles explained that his dad had work but would probably pop by to see how they were if he had the time seeing as she was so new and all. 

He was right but he wasn't able to stay long. “So am I able to get a part-time job or anything? Because I don't have any money. Any school stuff and no clothing beyond the few things the Deputy gave me.” she said trying not to sound ungrateful but more future planning.

The sheriff blinked a bit eyebrows raised. “Ah well, the way that works... Is I'm registering as your Foster parent and I'll be giving you money for things as a guardian. You can get a job and if you want I'll be your reference.” he offered before looking at his son. “Why don't you get a job too huh?” he teased. 

Stiles smiled a bit. “I'm looking.” he said and he really was. 

The sheriff nodded. “Uhhuh..” he raised his eyebrows but let it go. He probably was. “I'll give you three hundred but that has to last on school stuff, the clothes and some school lunches.” he told her. “And then you're on the same pocket money Stiles gets.”

Lynette smiled. “Thanks.” she went up and hugged him tightly. 

Three hundred wouldn't buy her that many clothes but it would be a start until the Foster care money came in to cover her expenses or she got a job to supplement and buy her own extra bits. He was the sheriff but of a small town. 

Leaving after making sure she had had a good day he’d also left the news she had tested well and would be placed in Stiles classes or at least most of them. 

Stiles sat down to do his homework while Lynette said she’d cook and once he was done they could go over some more of the wolfy stuff she knew.

Once they were sat down with creamy lemon chicken veg with a broccoli and wholemeal rice mix enough for the Sheriff to have a plate once he got in. “So, I was telling you that is you have sex during a full moon you can get pregnant as a bloke and also wolf dudes get knots with their Mates.” She said trying to be matter of fact. 

Stiles appreciated her trying to make it seem not too much but that kind of information was really freaky. “What is a Knot?” He asked carefully.

Lynette looked at him and blushed. “Like on a dog… To keep himself inside his partner.” She said before adding. “Also orgasms last a few minutes.” She told him before scrunching up her face. “It’s so weird I’m giving you a goddamn sex talk.” She sighed.

Stiles laughed a bit. “It is. But it’s good you’re doing it.” He told her. 

Lynette nodded. “Eh maybe. Might have changed the future for the worse there who knows.”

He nodded. “So… Out of curiosity do you know who my mate is?” He asked.

Biting her lower lip Lynette nodded. “I’m not telling you.” She said seriously. 

Stiles sighed leaning back. “Alright but it’s a guy or you wouldn’t be telling me about being able to get pregnant?” He said unsurely.

Rolling her eyes Lynette smirked. “No, I’d tell you that anyway. I know you’re Bi.” She told him. “I am too by the way.” She shrugged. Stiles looked up at that and smiled brightly. “It’s so strange you knowing so much already.” He frowned.

Lynette nodded. “I know things feel very one-sided. It won’t always be like that. I don’t know if what I’ve done has changed things so much that I don't know what is coming. And there is loads I don’t know about you and the other people personally. Just what I was able to see and knew from people who knew you. I never got that chance myself. To know you, I mean.” She told him.

Stiles frowned at that but it made sense he guessed. “Whoever you cared for… I hope you can change the future for them.” He smiled.

“I hope so too. For the better. And there are a few. My sister. And two brothers. My three nieces and four nephews.. And the guy I liked. He might have been my mate but we never got the chance to find that out. Though… It never felt complete. I was Human with a spark from a were family who gave me up but I got in touch with my siblings later on in life when we met in the same resistance group.” She told him. “They didn’t have mates but they had lovers they each loved and had children with.” 

Stiles listened and smiled a bit. “It must have been nice to have a big family.. Wait they gave you up?” He asked.

She nodded. “It was safer I grew up with humans because by that point werewolves were public enemy number one, two and three.”

God that sounded hard. “Must have been really difficult.”

“More so for the parents that left me.” She told him. “Anyway. If we prevent the future that I know… My parents will be able to keep me.” She smiled. “Also there will be no Paradox. I had the help from the Nemeton and I gave up my power of sight… It was a heavy sacrifice but worth it.” 

There was a knock at the backdoor which made them jump a little. Gosh what kind of werewolves were they if they got snuck up on like that…

Peter Hale and his nephew Derek Hale were waiting at the backdoor. Lynette smiled brightly at the sight of them both. “Did you tell him?” She asked their alpha.

Peter nodded and looked to Derek. “I told her of the burial I gave her but by that point half of her body had already been seen. I think it had been dragged a ways by some large wildlife but I might have even been the one to move it but I don’t remember.”

Derek frowned at the mention of his sister and both older wolves seemed uncomfortable with the topic.

Lynette nodded. “Good. There’ll be no misunderstandings then. I’m Lynette, Magic user and Pack member.” She told Derek and pulled him into a hug before he could pull away. 

Stiles got up and made his way over looking at the hunk with the eyebrows. “Hey.. Stiles.” He greeted but didn’t think he’d get away with a Hug. “Uh, I mean I’m Stiles.” He fumbled at the frown and then looked to his alpha and smiled. He still wasn’t really sure on the whole scenting but Lynette seemed comfortable with it. 

Lynette smiled. “I’m planning to embroider a tarpe with some focusing runes and things like that for the full moon for us to try and find our anchor. It will only work if we’re on the tarpe but I am sure you have something planned alpha.” She smiled.

Derek cleared his throat. “There is an abandoned train station. We can keep you there.” She nodded and then looked to Stiles. “Will we need to pretend we’re at peoples houses?” She asked.

Stiles frowned. “I’ll double check dad’s schedule later and get back to you.”

“Also you shouldn’t stay at the old house. Hunters find you there far too often. Hunters will be sweeping the woods… Probably? I don’t remember honestly but it’s not hard to think so since Laura died. And I am sure Kate will be coming down to visit soon even if people don’t go dying horrible deaths.” She said looking at Peter. “What we have to do is try and convince Chris of his sisters crimes before she comes.” She said seriously. “But for now.. Training on control?” She suggested. 

Stiles snorted as Lynette pretty much was taking control. He wasn’t sure what it was, if it was because of her knowledge but Peter’s eyebrows had just been going further up his forehead the more she talked. Either because he agreed but wanted to be the one to say or because he thought her mad.

Derek’s face at the mention of Kate was sour but he seemed to be listening. He hadn’t just shut down. “How do you know all this?” He asked her.

The blonde looked to Peter expectantly. 

Peter snorted. “She’s from the future to help save us and it.” He shrugged.

“What?!” Derek asked and looked at the girl like she’d grown a third head. “Really?” He asked and then spluttered a bit. “Is that possible?” He asked. “Why didn’t you go back before the fire?” He asked.

Lynette frowned a bit and then bit her lower lip. “I.. Well… If the fire hadn’t happened I wouldn’t have been born.” She told them and glanced at them. “I can’t tell you more.” She said and then frowned. “Jeeze being a girl from the future with secrets is so difficult. I’ve nearly lost all of them since I got here.” She complained. “Alpha you promised no questions until it’s relevant unless it’s in a life or death situation.”

Peter nodded. “I did. Derek didn’t.” 

Lynette growled and glared her eyes beta yellow but she didn’t make a move against him. “Fine. I’ll just ignore Derek.” She decided. 

Derek looked offended but saw that she probably wouldn’t be giving them anymore answers tonight. 

Stiles chuckled a bit. “So Lynette has been telling me about the werewolf male reproductive system and mates.. And the male reactions thereof… Is there anything more I should know?” he asked.. Also would you like to come in or just hang by the door the whole night?” He asked them.

After that they all moved into the kitchen to sit around the table. 

Stiles offered them all drinks and once his minimal hosting duties were done he sat between Lynette and Derek opposite Peter.


	8. Eight: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They train. ;P (I don't think there is anything bad in this one that I remember...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in forever but I've had a lot of college work and projects to do so I neglected to post because I thought it would catch up to what I wrote before I wrote more. (And it would have)
> 
> BUT here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy. This is un-beta'd so I'd appreciate it if you spotted a mistake to tell me. Thanks!
> 
> I'd like to know how you all like it so far and if you think my characters are too much or too little? Flat? Good? And also if the pacing is okay. 
> 
> Also a friend said I needed to edit introducing some OC's so.. a little more work there xD
> 
> So yeah... Enjoy!

Peter looked at the young woman who came back to save her future. He didn’t know if he believed everything she was saying but he did trust her. There was something about her he couldn’t place but for now he would let it lay. “Where did the hunters search last time?” He asked her, he wanted to train them in their senses without getting them killed so they needed to avoid the area in which they would be. That or they couldn’t train since they were in the house.. Unless they just did hearing.. But with hunters around and a plan to formulate he wanted them trained and able to defend themselves.

“The woods. I don’t know where apart from they will check the house.” She shrugged a little, no lie in her heartbeat. “Stiles, Lydia and Chris’ written accounts in their journals weren’t specific about some things. Obviously they weren’t meant to be read.” She said and smirked. “By the way Lydia is going to see you grow into the handsome young man you end up and regret not tapping that while you were into her.” She told him. “But by that time you were already with your mate.” She grinned. 

Stiles blinked and looked utterly offended. “You read my Journal?” he asked and then frowned. “I don’t have a journal.”

“I did. And you don’t have one yet. Maybe never now that I told you about it.” She shrugged. 

Stiles mind was reeling and he shook his head. “Okay no more future talk. I know of a place.” He said. “There are some large empty warehouses at the edge of town. No one goes there and it’s an abandoned part of town.” He suggested.

Lynette raised an eyebrow at Stiles and then cleared her throat. “Not the bank.” She told them. “There is Hecatolite used in the construction there.It blocks a wolf's connection to the moon which is felt all the time it’s just stronger during the full moon.” She explained and then looked pointedly at Peter. “Something that will come in handy to remember.” She hinted.

Peter nodded and then sighed looking at his Beta’s. “We will go to this abandoned area and select a building for tonight. Tomorrow… Derek, go find a place for the pack to meet and train when going out into the woods is a no go. In a few days I will start to rouse from my catatonia and they will contact you. You get me home as soon as you can.” He told Derek.

Derek nodded having said nothing for a very long time, observing and deducting. Also brooding a lot. “What should we do about the bank?” he asked his Uncle.

Peter shook his head. “Now that we know about it nothing. We can use it to our advantage hopefully. And if not we can at least get used to the layout and make sure that it doesn’t become someone else's advantage.

Lynette smiled, happy that he was going to use the information. “Maybe adding hidden security cameras you could access remotely might be wise.” She suggested as well which made Peter nod as well.

“Lets go.” Peter decided as he stood looking to Stiles. “We’ll take your Jeep.” He told Stiles.

Stiles nodded and grabbed his Keys. “Dad only gets back at 2am so we will have time to train but I want to be back before 1 am because we still have classes.” He told them.

Lynette nodded and told them. “I am all for having enough time for at least 7 hours.” She agreed. 

They travelled to the abandoned area and selected one of the large warehouses for their training session. 

Training started off with the senses trying to control their reactions to sounds that weren’t close to them and to be able to focus in on small things as well as try and listening to as much as possible. Stiles was very good with his hearing. Lynette tended to get overwhelmed and start to change. 

Peter used warning growls and petting her hair to pull her back. He then moved onto smell. Something Stiles was having issues with but Lynette just shrugged. “I used to have the ability of sight. I was around a lot of crime scenes in connection with police and FBI.. I’ve smelled horrible things. This… Is nothing.” She said pushing it off. 

Stiles gagged and then nearly puked before he had reigned his scent in. “Fuck what was that.. I nearly..” He groaned and then burped a bit. “Ugh.” He shook his head before looking over at Lynette and Peter. 

Peter chuckled. “It was rotting food in a bin.” He told him. 

Stiles made a face like he wasn’t sure if he was going to puke again but he held it down. He smiled and sat up and then tried again. Stiles was a fast learner and even in the face of sickness he got right back to it. He was a natural wolf. As was Lynette but she didn’t have quite his take to it. 

Stiles transformed to and from easily like stretching his hand. 

Lynette couldn’t do that as easily but did find it easier to keep her control for longer when faced with something shocking. While Stiles had control it slipped a few times when Derek bashed something into a wall to break their concentration and to test their control. 

Next was fighting. “Come at me.” Derek told Stiles. Stiles frowned and then sighed. He felt like he was going to get his ass handed to him but Peter had argued that they needed to see the level of their fighting abilities. 

Lynette was watching from the side getting the advantage of watching how Derek moved. Stiles moved in to attack with a swipe from above so Derek ducked down to catch him around the middle and lifted him to the floor before his claws touched his neck. “You’re dead.” He said and then got up holding his hand out to help lift him up. 

Stiles accepted his hand and sighed rolling his shoulders as some scrapes on his back healed up. He blinked at the tingle and then frowned. “That is so strange.” He said before smiling. “I’m a bit clumsy so this’ll help a lot with that.” He said and groaned when Derek nodded for him to get into position again and try to attack him. 

This time Stiles tried to go for the legs. He had the right idea but no technique or experience to back it up.

Five times he was thrown off or to the ground before it was Lynette's turn. She looked at Peter. “You want me to attack in the way I usually would?” She asked him just making sure.

Peter nodded. “Just take him to the ground. No proper damage.” He said just in case.

Nodding she looked him over and thought about how he defended. She ran at him but skirted around the side picking up some of the mud, dust and anything else that was sitting on the floor turning and she threw it into his face before swinging back to her first position rather than continuing to circle which would be the expected move and pushed him from behind and away from her. 

Derek stumbled but didn’t fall. He wiped at his eyes. It was hard to see but it just made him use his other abilities to locate her and predict her movement. She was lasting longer than Stiles and had at least fought humans before. 

She then with the time he was needing to use to recover said a spell throwing it at him. 

Derek struggled and groaned. He was unable to move but there would be no pain. He was just struggling against it. 

Lynette looked at Peter. “I’m not really an up close fighter. I can do some underhanded tricks to keep people away but I defend more than attack. And I use magic.” She explained. 

Peter nodded. “I can see. You treated it as if he were coming for you rather you going for him. It’s good to see your levels and what we need to help you with. This will let me make you some workout routines and decide which moves you need to learn first. Nice job both of you. I’m aware you’re not used to fighting but your intellectual approach works for you.” He praised them. “Thank you nephew..”

Lynette let him go and Derek growled before he reigned in his wolf. “What the fuck was that? I couldn’t even breath!” He said panicked. Peter went over and pulled him into a careful hug. “You’re alright.”He told him but in the same breath said. “How long can you hold that spell?” he asked her. 

She frowned. “Until they are knocked out from lack of air. My magic won’t kill.” She told him.

Stiles looked at the time and then clapped his hands. “Right well it’s time to go.” he told them. He felt like they had gotten a lot done and it was nearly 1 am. 

Peter nodded and then smiled letting Derek go. “We’ll ride back to yours and go our separate ways from there.” He said. 

Once Peter got his pack home and Derek was off to a motel he went to go an visit a certain bus driver. He wouldn’t kill him because that was not the object of the visit. Luring the man out with a few well-placed growls he slashed across his chest enough to wound but not to kill. He then left him outside his home down and alley and went to the care facility to pretend to be in a coma.


End file.
